In the field of consumer electronics, devices with a vibration source or an internal vibration unit are becoming more and more important. Particularly, an increasing number of users are interested in vibration headphones or gaming headphones, i.e. headphone devices with internal vibration units aimed at providing gaming enthusiasts with an immersive sound experience that will dynamically add to the excitement and enjoyment of the latest action-packed computer, console and portable games.
Such a gaming headphone has been introduced on the market by the applicant and is known, for instance, by the model name of “SHG8100”.
This known headphone combines hi-fi audio quality with a vibration system that matches the onscreen action of such a game with vibrations felt by the wearer through the headphones themselves. The vibration system is triggered by bass sounds, i.e. the low-frequency part of the audio signal in the soundtrack of a game, and creates a vibration effect. As a result, gamers literally feel game actions as they play the game.
However, in many cases, the low-frequency part of the audio signal is not suitable for generating vibration. In some cases, long stationary low-frequency sounds may generate long vibrations that may be annoying.